


don't worry

by InfiniteWoonique



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breastfeeding, Childbirth, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Kim Mingyu, Parenthood, Pregnant Kim Mingyu, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Parenting is new to Wonwoo and Mingyu, but they're so ready for it. Don't worry





	1. Nesting

Wonwoo knew there was something off when his lovely omega did not meet him at the door of their apartment. After Mingyu went on maternity leave, he wasn't left with much to do at the house except cook and clean and he was getting to the point where both of those were getting too tiring for him. His feet were swollen beyond belief and due to that, standing for long periods of time was just not something he couldn't do anymore. 

"Mingyu," Wonwoo called as he kicked off his shoes. He could smell him, delicate omega pheromones able to reach his senses. The peppermint and chocolate smell of the younger was so inviting and sweet. Ever since he got pregnant, the scent of pine was added, thanks to Wonwoo's own pine and warm fire kind of smell, with a hint of cinnamon and Mingyu smelled just like Christmas. It was an insight to what their upcoming pup was to smell like. 

"Wonnie?" Mingyu's voice sounded, close in proximity. He was in their room for sure and so Wonwoo set his keys on the table by the door and headed to their shared bedroom. His mate's scent grew stronger the closer he walked to their bedroom, only concluding his suspicions. Wonwoo pushed their bedroom door the rest of the way open and his jaw nearly dropped. 

"Did you make a nest?" he immediately asked upon sight of what was once their bed. 

It was now, indeed a nest. Wonwoo had shortly noticed that the pillows of their couch were missing and but hadn't paid much mind to it. Now he could see that they were missing from the couch and were instead strewn across their mattress that was now on their floor, "And you moved the mattress by yourself?!" he asked next, knowing that a mattress wasn't exactly easy to move by yourself nor was it light, and it was even harder to move when pregnant. 

"I called Seungkwan and he helped me," Mingyu stated, shifting so he was laying on his side facing the older. 

Their omega friend was quite the complainer so Wonwoo expected that he complained a lot while helping move their mattress to the ground. But the alpha disregarded that and further studied the nest his mate had built. All of their blankets in the house were added to the mattress and arranged by color, some bunched up and used as pillows among their collection of throw pillows and the pillows from their bed. Wonwoo could see his sweaters and sweatshirts thrown into the mix, one of them stacked under Mingyu's head in the nest. It was the college sweatshirt the omega always stole when he went through heats at the beginning of their relationship. Mingyu had been shy about letting an alpha help him through any of his heats and hadn't even invited the older to help him until a year into their relationship. Their first heat together had been when Wonwoo marked him and mated him. 

"I don't know if that's much better," Wonwoo commented as he headed towards his mate's nest. He kicked off his shoes and dropped to the ground, crawling onto the mattress, careful not to disturb the placement of things and keeping them in order. Mingyu smiled as the older got closer and tilted his head, inviting the alpha to scent him. Wonwoo obliged and pressed his nose to Mingyu's scent gland and his lips to the mark on his neck. Mingyu shivered at the familiar scent of his mate and hummed, quickly turning his head to press a kiss to the alpha's ear. Wonwoo pulled away with a smile, "Why are you making a nest? Are you feeling okay?" concern was heavy in his voice. 

Mingyu nodded and his hands found their way to his round belly, stroking the soft skin and looking so blissed out as he interacted with their baby, "My belly dropped last night I guess and since he's due in five weeks, I thought I would be at the utmost comfort in a nest," he reached out and grabbed Wonwoo's hand to place it on his round belly. Wonwoo couldn't tell that it had dropped from where he was lying down, but he trusted his mate, "He's been so restless recently and now its like he's a whole new kid when I'm in the nest. Nests have a really great effect on the mother and baby and can keep both of them calm. It can also promote a healthy delivery."

Wonwoo scoffed, "Did you read that somewhere?" he asked as he got himself more comfortable by lying down next to his mate. Wonwoo placed a soft kiss to the omega's lips and Mingyu hummed into it. The alpha pulled away and smiled, "I really missed you today."

Mingyu giggled and brought his alpha closer and snuggled into his chest, wanting to smell nothing but his mate's pine scent, bonfire swirling into the mix, "I really missed you, too. I'm sorry about making such a mess with the nest."

He knew that he had gone a bit over the top. He had stripped their entire house of every soft and warm thing he could find and added it to the nest. He had even grabbed the blanket Wonwoo's mother had made for their pup and it was buried somewhere deep in the confines of the nest. When their pup is born, he is going to be drowned in his mother and father's scents, making sure he knows who his parents are. He would sleep in the nest for the first few months of his life and Mingyu only wanted the best for their little pup. 

Wonwoo shook his head, "I'm not mad, but I am wondering how you're going to get up and down from here when you need to move around. You're not exactly the most agile right now," he reminded the omega, hand sliding up his side to feel the gentle curve of his mate's abdomen. He was really getting bigger as the baby got bigger and they were having no small baby. Doctors warned that if he was to go past his due date, he could be at least twelve pounds. 

Mingyu shrugged and easily showed Wonwoo how easy it still was for him to get up and down even when he had a watermelon attached to his front. He was still huge, but not that huge yet, "I'm not completely immobile yet. And why should I worry when I have a big, strong alpha to help when I'm struggling?" he smiled, perfectly white teeth shining past his lips and bringing a smile to Mingyu's lips as well. 

"You're right," Wonwoo agreed, nuzzling his nose along Mingyu's scent gland again. He started projecting his scent and Mingyu felt an entire length of calm just overtake his body. Mingyu only imitated his alpha and the room started to smell heavily of Christmas, "When I'm on paternity leave, you won't even need to leave the nest. I'll do absolutely everything for you, you won't need to lift a finger."

Mingyu scoffed, "What about when I need to go to the bathroom? Or when I need to shower?" he very well couldn't do any of that for him. Mingyu would need to get up at some point during the day and be a functioning adult. 

Wonwoo's smile grew crooked, "I'll have to carry you to and from the bathroom. Like I said, my omega won't have to do anything. I'll do everything for him."

Mingyu rolled his eyes, "You can try but I can promise you this: you will get so tired after I tell you to do everything. You won't rest a single second when you're on paternity leave," his eyes grew dark as he thought of all the things he would make Wonwoo do while he was just resting and getting ready for their pup to be born."

Wonwoo gulped in fear, the look in his omega's eyes not helping. He knew it was a loose threat, but Mingyu had been known to have terrible mood swings and he had kicked Wonwoo not only out of the bed, but out of the house as well. He knew not to upset or mess with the younger, but then his features softened again and Wonwoo's anxiety decreased drastically, "You're going to be the death of me."

Mingyu laughed, "No, I need you to help raise this pup. He'll need you," he again shifted his mate's hand to where their pup was starting to kick and they both smiled when he kicked his father's palm, "He'll be sad if his father isn't there to love and protect him."

"But you'll be there for him, too," Wonwoo reminded, "He'll need his strong alpha father, and his strong omega mother."

Mingyu's heart fluttered, "Of course, we'll both be there for him when he needs us."

Wonwoo's pheromones leaked out in pure waves of love and admiration, flooding his mate's nostrils. Wonwoo was so intense with his emotions and it was always soothing for the omega because he knew exactly how he was feeling at all times of the day. He himself had had trouble expressing his emotions but when it came to Wonwoo, it was easy to be himself and communicate how he was feeling just with his scent, "You won't need to worry about that. I'll always be here. Don't worry."


	2. Laboring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu goes into labor and Wonwoo is terrified

Wonwoo was terrified of what was next. 

Not the pup. The alpha was more than ready to have and hold their little pup in his arms, tiny and helpless and oh so beautiful. He hoped that their pup looked exactly like Mingyu. Mingyu's features were a lot softer than Wonwoo's and the alpha believed that if their son looked like his mother then that would just be perfect. Two equally perfect and beautiful boys to wait for him at home when he comes home from work. 

Wonwoo was terrified of the labor and birth. Mingyu was strong, as all omegas were when it came to bearing and having children, but he was afraid. His inner wolf whimpered and howled in pain at the very idea of his omega being in pain. He wanted to protect his omega from anything that wasn't the slightest bit pleasant. He had had a pretty easy going pregnancy so far, but that didn't always translate to labor and birth. Wonwoo could only pray that Mingyu has a safe delivery and survive through what was coming. 

So it had nearly killed Wonwoo when his dear omega started showing the early signs of labor midday right before dinner. Wonwoo had made dinner since Mingyu's feet hurt if he stood on them for too long. It had been when the alpha brought the dinner he had made to their bedroom in their small apartment. He had stepped to set the plate of food carefully in front of his omega in his nest, and it immediately felt wrong when the only response he got was a focused stare. Red flags went up in the alpha's head and shined in his irises.

"Baby, are you okay?" he asked, setting the dinner to the side. The alpha dropped to his knees and a hand went to rest on his mate's round belly. He was surprised to find it hard and flexed at his touch. This only worried him further and he hadn't known why he hadn't smelled it in his mate's scent earlier. The distress laced in his scent was entirely visible now and this only spiked the aggression of his inner wolf. The sweet peppermint and chocolate turned sour all while the pine and the cinnamon smelled more powerful. It was almost like his scent was entirely taken over by something foreign and that was even more worrying and Wonwoo was terrified. Their pup's scent was making itself further known as he got closer to being delivered.

Mingyu stayed quiet, laying on his side with a small grimace as he focused on the wall in front of him. His hands were holding his belly, almost clutching the skin as it pulsated and flexed under his fingertips. It slowly subsided and his muscles were able to relax. His scent returned to its sweet reminder, distress leaving and instead replaced with an anxious smell, and Wonwoo didn't know if that was from him or Mingyu.

"That was a contraction. It was small and I was trying to focus," he shifted in his nest, pulling his pup's blanket out from under his pillow and clutching it to his chest, silently scenting it. He may need to soon if their pup was coming soon, "I've been having small ones all day, but that was the strongest one so far."

Wonwoo had known that. Mingyu wasn't very comfortable with how big he was but he had not complained about it very much. The only time Wonwoo knew what was going on was when he could smell it on his mate. Those small pangs of sour lemon added into his scent when in pain had hurt his nose, but they only lasted a minute or so before they were gone again. It made sense and Wonwoo honestly didn't know what to do. 

"What do you need me to do, babe?" Wonwoo asked, a hand rubbing up and down Mingyu's side. Omegas had these kinds of instincts, knowing what to do during labor and letting their body do all the work. Alphas had no such instinct, that part of their biology not having evolved from the beginning of time. An alpha's role had changed over time and all the classes were now equal, very different from how they treated the classes for generations before. An alpha was nearly useless unless they were told what to do. 

Mingyu shifted, lifting himself up with difficulty until Wonwoo helped him, "We need to not panic. I'm not very far into active labor. There's no need to worry. It will probably take a few hours but right now, I need to eat and sleep before I am into the transition phase. By then, I won't be able to do much. When I get to that point, I need you to call Jeonghan. He'll help me deliver our pup." 

Jeonghan was their friend who specialized in midwifery. It helped a lot with pregnant omegas around in the area. They lived a bit far from the hospital that was a three-hour drive away, but many omegas preferred to labor and give birth at home in their nests. It was more comforting for pregnant omegas to deliver in the presence of heavily scented pillows and blankets that remind them of nothing but home and their mate. Mingyu had been against the idea of a hospital completely from the beginning while Wonwoo preferred visiting the hospital to make sure everything was going well and that there was no need for concern. The two compromised and they had visited every month to make sure the pup was developing correctly, but when it came to the birth, they were going to do it at home in the nest.

Wonwoo had nodded and picked up the plate holding Mingyu's dinner and made sure that his mate every last bite. Mingyu had no trouble, no other contraction wracking his body until he had eaten his last bite. His uterus contracted and he had needed to sit still and practice the breathing practices he had learned in prenatal classes. The omega was a natural, blowing through his contractions with ease and no falter in his steps. Wonwoo truly admired his mate, admired how strong and collected he was. His omega was amazing, while he was scared.

It just got worse over time, especially after his water broke. The further into his contractions he got, the harder it was for him to push through them as easily as he had before. His contractions were getting closer together, too. Mingyu was started to lose his composure as his body was starting to really feel the effects of hard labor. He needed Wonwoo's help more now, needing him to help him stretch and help him walk around to help with the pain. The alpha was glued to his pregnant omega's side and made sure he had everything he needed. Eventually, it got to the point where Wonwoo couldn't wait any longer to call Jeonghan. They needed his help.

Mingyu was curled up in his nest with Wonwoo scenting him, soothing him as much as he could with his alpha pheromones as they waited for Jeonghan. Mingyu's scent was so distressed and in pain, his omega whimpering and whining for relief. The omega held his pup's blanket to his nose, trying to calm himself down and picturing his pup wrapped up in the blue material. He was so close and yet so far. Labor was awful. 

Jeonghan was a close friend of their's and he knew where the key to the apartment was, so he let himself in and found two of his best friends in their room. The smell of sour lemon was so strong in the household, but it didn't affect the beta. He was used to the sour smell of labor, but he could detect the undertones of wildflowers and fresh air that accompanied labor and birth. It only smelled so sour to the expecting couple because of their panic and the lack of understanding when it came to birth. Jeonghan dealt with many pregnancies and that was all he could smell at first, too. He had learned to pick up on other scents as well and block out the lemon. Labor actually smelled like new beginnings and spring. 

"Jeonghan?" Wonwoo growled when he heard his friend's footsteps. His alpha was very protective of his omega at the moment and even the presence of the beta was too much for him. He had to force himself to calm down when he remembered that he was here to help him, his mate, and his pup, "Come on, hurry."

Jeonghan had made sure he had Wonwoo's clearance before persuing Mingyu. Protective alphas were aggressive and neither Jeonghan nor Mingyu needed that right now. Jeonghan dropped to his knees outside of the nest and ran his fingers through Mingyu's hair that was starting to stick to his forehead from the sweat, "How close are the contractions?" he asked, placing a gentle kiss on his omega friend's forehead. 

Mingyu panted and answered with something completely different, "I feel like I have to push," he started to try and pull his sweatpants off. Wonwoo panicked but helped his omega pull them off along with his underwear. Jeonghan helped the omega with his shirt since it would help when after the pup is born. He would need to breastfeed him shortly after he is born to establish that bond between mother and pup.

"Pay attention to what your body is trying to tell you, Mingyu," Jeonghan directed as he positioned himself in between the omega's legs, checking to see how far dilated he was and to see if anything was progressing, "When the next contraction hits, I need you to push along with it, okay? Make sure to breathe as well. Your pup is going to be here soon."

The next contraction hit shortly after and Mingyu did as he was told as well as what his instincts told him to do. Wonwoo held Mingyu's hand and had his face pressed into his mate's neck, scenting him with all of his might. He was sending calm waves and soothing smells, wanting nothing but calm and peace for his laboring omega. Mingyu was doing so well and Wonwoo felt so helpless. His inner wolf was howling, almost as if he was mourning for his omega. Sour lemon was all he could smell, no more peppermint or chocolate left.

"You're doing so well!" Jeonghan would encourage supporting his friend as he brought his pup into the world. He was easing the pup out, making sure nothing was stuck or struggling its way out, "Push with all you have, your pup will be here soon, I promise!"

Mingyu yelled, deep from his chest as he screamed his frustrations, curling in on himself and pressing his chin to his chest. Wonwoo propped some of the nest's pillows underneath him to keep the nest as close to him as possible. Wonwoo tried to ease his mate's pains by rubbing a hand over his cramping belly. It was doing nearly nothing but it was distracting Mingyu from the pain. His alpha was distressed and that was also a distraction, his pine and bonfire starting to smell like a forest fire in the summer, too hot and too overwhelming for him almost. His scenting wasn't helping either. It was stressing him out more.

"Be strong for your omega, Wonwoo. You're doing him no good by stressing him out like this!" Jeonghan warned, a hand going to rest on Mingyu's round belly, feeling the contraction as it tried to ease the pup out. The other hand he used to push at the alpha's chest, a bold move for a beta to pull. But Wonwoo got the message and he eased up, his scent cooling down back to a crisp pine and warm fire.

Labor was difficult and it was getting to Mingyu. He was exhausted, he was sweaty, he was beat. But he had to push with the contractions or his pup would suffer the consequences. With the next contraction, Mingyu brought a soul-crushing strength from deep inside him and he brought it all out as he pushed, chin to his chest and hand gripping his mate's. With this push, he made the most progress."

"I see the head! Keep going! You can't stop!" Jeonghan yelled, hands going to ease the pup's head out past Mingyu's birthing canal. The head and shoulders were the worst part. 

Mingyu's instincts were telling him to push as hard as he could, to help his pup into the world. Something else was also getting to him, his nose picking up on a new scent that was only slightly familiar. He could smell cinnamon and gingerbread mixed in with the sour lemon he had smelt for the past few hours. Wonwoo could smell it too because he immediately spoke up, "I can smell him! Come on, baby! You can do it, you're so close!" 

Mingyu's inner omega was howling in joy at his pup nearly being here. His pup was so close and with that, he was able to push harder with a clear direction. Encouragement from both Jeonghan and Wonwoo helped and it led to him ultimately delivering his pup in the early hours of the morning. 

Jeonghan had cooed as he lifted the pink and screaming baby and handed him to Mingyu, laying him on his mother's chest. Mingyu's arms quickly wrapped around his pup, holding him close as his head was nestled in the omega's neck. The emotions and the exhaustion were getting to Mingyu and he couldn't help the tears that slipped out of his eyes and fell onto his son's small back. He could vaguely feel Wonwoo's lips pressing kisses on his forehead and whispered praises in his ears.

"Make sure to scent him. This is one of the most important moments of his life," Jeonghan directed as he cut the umbilical cord and started to clean Mingyu up before the afterbirth would have to be delivered. It would have to come later as the new parents did as they needed. It didn't necessarily need to be delivered right after delivering the pup.

Mingyu was the first to scent their pup, his cool peppermint and sweet chocolate projected and directed at their newborn son as Wonwoo did the same with his crisp pine and warm bonfire smell. Mingyu and Wonwoo both inhaled the scent of their new pup, the perfect blend of all of their scents completing the Christmas smell. They all fit together so well. Their pup was such a natural addition to their small family that it made both Mingyu and Wonwoo's heart sing with joy. Their son was finally here and with them and he was perfect. 

Eventually, after the afterbirth and the nest was cleaned up, it was time to try breastfeeding. Jeonghan had guided Mingyu through the steps and their son successfully latched on, suckling eagerly and to his fill. It had been such a weird sensation for Mingyu it experiencing his child feeding from his body, but it was also so intimate and he could feel his omega keening at the feeling. His inner wolf had been on such a journey today and he had never felt its presence so strong. 

Instead of showering, Mingyu resorted to curling up in his nest with his son pressed to his chest. Mingyu's belly was a lot smaller, not anywhere near what it was prepregnancy, but he didn't care. His baby was swollen too after the birthing process, but it would go down as he adjusted to life outside of the womb. He was perfect and just like Wonwoo wanted, he looked just like Mingyu. 

"I love him so much already," Mingyu whispered tiredly. He was exhausted and gross, but he had a much more important thing to think about. His son, his own little pup. 

Wonwoo smiled and held Mingyu close, rubbing his omega's belly purely out of habit, "Me too, babe, me too," as if knowing that he was being talked about, the small pup gurgled and shifted, too small to do much except move his hands and try to grab onto Mingyu's chest. They were skin on skin, Mingyu's warmth enough for the pup, "He might like you more than me already."

Mingyu scoffed, "He better. I carried him for nine months," the omega turned his head and pursed his lips, asking for a kiss from his alpha and Wonwoo was quick to oblige. Mingyu smiled, "I told you that there was nothing to worry about didn't I?"

Wonwoo laughed and used his hand to reach up and play with the thin hairs on top of their son's head, cooing as he squirmed and made his little pup noises, "You're very right. I shouldn't have worried in the first place."


	3. Raising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the spring air

"How are you feeling?" Wonwoo asked the younger as he sat himself in the nest next to his mate. His nose found its way to the juncture between Mingyu's neck and shoulder as he scented him, making sure to calm down the slight distress his mate was expressing, "Rough day?" he asked, lips pressing themselves to the skin now. Wonwoo had gone on a hunt today and was just now returning, leaving Mingyu alone most of the day to deal with the baby. 

Mingyu sighed and shifted their pup, Seokmin, onto his lap. Seokmin had just finished breastfeeding and Mingyu needed to clean his chest of any leftover spills that may have happened in the process, "Pretty nauseous today. Breastfeeding doesn't really help at all," he stated, hand rubbing right above his breasts where he could feel the mammillary glands were swollen with the effort and shock of feeding a whole human being, "And I notice how I get headaches after I feed him," he added, the same hand he used to rub at his chest now holding his forehead in his palm as a headache came on, ready to ache in all its glory. 

Post pregnancy was just as bad as the beginning of the pregnancy. It was like he was in his first trimester all over again. His body was adjusting to the lack of hormones and feeding a baby really took a toll on the body. They had asked Jeonghan if all of this was normal and he had assured them that yes, this was expected. That didn't make it anymore better though. Mingyu was also exhausted as he got up in the night to feed and comfort their son. Seokmin had an impressive pair of lungs and Mingyu had stated many times that they would need to utilize that and sign him up for singing lessons when he was of age. Wonwoo would get up with him as well but it was mostly Mingyu that Seokmin wanted.

They kept Seokmin in the nest, close and together with them. He was constantly surrounded by his mother and father's scent and was only ever outside of the massive pile of blankets and pillows when Mingyu walked to the kitchen to get food and to the bathroom. He would bring the pup along in fear of leaving him alone too long. Separation anxiety was a huge issue for Mingyu and it proved to be near traumatic for Seokmin as well. He would bath with Seokmin in his arms and sit on the toilet with Seokmin in his little bouncer sitting on the bathroom floor. He was always close and never far.

Wonwoo reached out for Seokmin to which Mingyu obliged, carefully transferring their pup into the alpha's strong arms, "Why don't you rest? He just ate, he won't ‘need’ you for at least two hours. I know you're exhausted," especially after the past few days. Seokmin had a small fever and refused to stop crying unless he was in a warm bath or nursing. He needed the calming and sweet scent of his omega mother to settle him down. Wonwoo, again, couldn't do much without Seokmin screaming his lungs raw. It was mostly up to Mingyu to take over since Seokmin was so used to the omega, having lived inside of him for 9 months. 

"But he'll start crying if he can't sense me," Mingyu reminded, lifting himself up from his lying portion to deeply scent his pup. The distance, even though slight, was already leaving him anxious. His pup was his everything and the two week old was the reason he was alive, “He needs his Mommy or he’ll get upset.”

Wonwoo wanted to argue, but it was the truth. Seokmin favored Mingyu wholeheartedly, but he had to learn to love his alpha father, too. Wonwoo wasn’t going anywhere, might as well get used to him, “I can take him and scent him, grow a proper bond. You’re going to have a few hours to yourself, you really need it,” through their bond, he could sense the growing headache his mate was starting to experience. Headaches tasted like chalk in their mouths and Wonwoo became parched. 

Mingyu looked ready to fall asleep right there and Wonwoo couldn’t blame him. Mingyu was trying to fight the fatigue and headache but it was a battle shortly lost because Mingyu wasn’t strong enough to fight it off, “Just be patient with him. Don’t get frustrated, he can’t help it.”

“Of course not,” Wonwoo promised, placing a kiss in the furrow of Mingyu’s brows, smoothing the area with his gentle touch. Mingyu was so tired, he wasn’t even sure if he slept last night, awake and making sure Seokmin was still breathing and alive, “Please rest, Omega. You need it terribly.”

He did, and Mingyu settled, already letting the clutch of sleep latch and force its presence on him. He nearly passed out entirely before Wonwoo even left the room, taking their pup with him and leaving behind the silence for Mingyu to sleep in. 

“Okay buddy, what should we do while Mommy is sleeping?” Wonwoo asked his pup as he sat on the couch, setting Seokmin in his lap with his thighs touching, elevated so he could face his son, “We could play? Kick a football around, maybe play some baseball. We can make dinner for Mommy too, he would really like that.”

Having a child wasn’t as fun when they’re newborns. Wonwoo was looking forward to the days when he had to chase after his son rather than carry him around everywhere. Wonwoo liked to move around and right now, all Seokmin could do was lay there. And if they were to play football, Seokmin would be the actual football. 

Seokmin cooed and to his luck, spit up. A lot. The white baby vomit spilled onto his chin and onto Wonwoo’s pants, already seeping into the material at a speed Wonwoo wasn’t aware of, “Damn it,” he cursed, clamping a hand over his mouth when he realized he had sworn in front of his son. But Seokmin cooed again, unaware that his father had even spoken let alone cursed. Wonwoo sighed, “You can’t even understand me.”

Wonwoo reached for a wet wipe and wiped away the spit up, nose crinkling at the sour smell of half digested breastmilk. The scent was so sweet before it was eaten, but now it smelled disgusting, “Why did you have to go and do that, kiddo? You’re supposed to be nice to Daddy.” 

A grunt, a fart, and the worst smell ever later and Wonwoo was groaning, “That’s my boy,” he stated almost proudly as he moved to the floor to change his son’s diaper. Seokmin had very impressive poops and it was something to be proud of, meaning his son was healthy and doing well. Seokmin was all changed and dressed again in his onesie and now Wonwoo had no clue what to do. It was half an hour later before he decided he was sick of the house. 

“Let’s go for a walk,” Wonwoo offered excitedly. It was early-spring and the weather was warming up, preparing for hot summers and heated playtimes. Wonwoo believed that Seokmin was born at the perfect time. He would go through developmental milestones throughout the summer, growing and learning as he spent time getting used to the grass and the wind and the bright sun, all factors in him growing up with parents like Mingyu and Wonwoo who love being outside. 

Wonwoo wasn’t going to be long. He held Seokmin in his arms, making sure he had his socks on and a hat to keep his head warm. It wasn’t cold, but it wasn’t hot either. Seokmin couldn’t regulate his own body heat so Wonwoo wanted to make sure he kept warm and bundled up, safe from unfavorable weather. 

 

Wonwoo stepped outside, letting Seokmin adjust to the light little by little rather than stepping outside completely and immersing him entirely in the evening sun. Seokmin gasped a little, a cute noise slipping past his little lips as the sudden change in scenery caught him off guard. The pup hadn’t spent much time out of the nest let alone the den. This was an entirely new environment for him but despite the drastic change in air, he was still handling it very well, as long as Wonwoo shaded his eyes from the still bright sunlight of the evening. 

Wonwoo bounced the pup in his arms, holding him close to his chest so he could feel his warmth and beating heart. Seokmin curled into Wonwoo, taking in his comforting scent and warmth. Despite Mingyu being Seokmin’s favorite, Wonwoo’s scent was just as calming. His alpha father’s scent was strong enough to calm him down and keep his sated when needed. Being outside with his mother nowhere in sight, Seokmin was perfectly happy settling for his father. 

Wonwoo ducked his head and rubbed his nose against the tiny, developing scent gland on his neck. It was still small, size increasing as he grew, but the scent was still so strong to Wonwoo. His cinnamon and gingerbread smell was growing stronger, once smelling like a blend of Mingyu and Wonwoo. He was establishing his very own scent profile now and it was amazing to watch it happen. He would smell like his parents for the first few years of his life, but after ten years old, he would smell like nothing but himself, a scent to call his own. 

Seokmin cooed, his chubby cheeks bumping into his father’s as he tried to turn his head. His small tongue stuck out and licked Wonwoo on accident but the father wasn’t disgusted. He rather enjoyed the small contact. It was adorable. 

“You can’t be hungry already? Are you giving Daddy puppy kisses?” He asked, and as if receiving an answer, Seokmin stuck his tongue out again. Wonwoo chuckled, “That’s so cute, baby boy.”  
Seokmin gurgled, a small smile crossing his lips. Seokmin wasn’t voluntarily smiling, Wonwoo knew that, but he liked to think that maybe his son was starting to really warm up to him. Seokmin rarely smiled, sometimes when he was sleeping, but it was rare to catch him actually smiling. 

A bird fluttered by, flying a bit too low for comfort and catching Wonwoo off guard, covering his pup to protect him. Seokmin turned his heavy head towards the noise and tried to figure out what it was. He was just starting to move his head around, but there was very limited mobility. Wonwoo chuckled at the sight, his pup so aware and attentive already. He would guess he was raising an alpha, but the status didn’t matter in the end. He would still be happy if he ended up an omega or even a beta. 

“Do you see him buddy?” Wonwoo asked, angling the pup’s body so he could see the bird now chirping in the low having branches of the tree nearby. Realistically, Wonwoo knew he couldn’t see much of anything, mostly just light and movement, but seeing a dark bird among the bare branches of early spring was not going to be possible, “He’s saying hi to you. Can you say hi back?”  
Seokmin cooed again and Wonwoo’s heart sang. His son was amazing, his everything and every little thing he did was purely amazing. His son could do all of this because he helped Mingyu make him. 

Wonwoo placed a soft kiss on top of Seokmin’s head, nose tickled by the soft hairs of his son’s head. He smelled so milky, just like Mingyu. That new pup smell so sweet and entirely his son.  
The bird flew away and there was no longer anything to look at, so Wonwoo moved on. He walked towards the flower bed Mingyu had planted last spring, bulbs planted a year ago to prepare for the future years when the bulbs would regenerate and keep producing beautiful flowers for them to take care of. They were already sprinting, green heads peeking from tall stalks of a lighter green. Wonwoo was surprised to see one flower already blooming. A bright yellow daffodil, petals new and promising. It couldn’t have bloomed before yesterday, no sign of decay on any cell of the delicate body. 

Wonwoo kneeled on the ground, propping Seokmin up and facing him towards the flower, taking his chubby hand in his own and stretching it to touch and feel the petals, chubby fingers stretching as though he was trying to feel them himself. Seokmin gurgled, a high pitched squeal leaving his lips as though reacting. His feeble voice was already so strong, so loud. 

“You’re going to help Mommy plant new flowers in the spring when you grow older. When you’re old enough, he’ll let you plant your flower of choice. He let me do it, he glanced over at the patch of dirt where he knew he had planted crocus last spring. They were short flowers, spreading a large expanse and covering the ground, perfect for landscaping and covering up less than favorable empty space in a flower bed, “You were born in the month of the daisy, just like your mommy,” Wonwoo’s own birth month flower was the larkspur, a flower that grew in the parks near where he lived as a child. He had always picked them and showed them to his mother, “We’ll plant lots on your first birthday.”

“We will, huh?” 

Wonwoo jumped a little, jostling their son some. Wonwoo hadn’t noticed Mingyu there before, nor had he picked up on his scent, too occupied with their son to even pick up on it. 

Mingyu smiled softly, exhaustion still evident but still looking so much better than he had before. He was wearing a jacket, clinging the material close to his chest. He had always run a bit cold, “I don’t think daisies will fit very well against the bulbs,” he noted, thinking of the overpowering daffodils and tulips that grew, “Daisies wouldn’t get the proper sunlight if they sit among the others,” he stepped closer to Wonwoo and rested his head on the older’s shoulder, looking over the early blooming daffodil and the rest of their growing bed. 

“We can plant them by our door. Use them as a nice little border,” Wonwoo offered, throwing a glance to their front door that sat plain and boring. Mingyu had never found the right flower to plant there, claiming that the color of their door would clash and mute the bright colors of flowers. 

“Seokmin will pick them if we do that,” Mingyu pictured. His son, still a toddler, grabbing and picking the flowers that would grow there and offering to him with a proud smile on his face, ruining their hard work. 

“Let him. They’ll be for him anyway,” Wonwoo chuckled, settling Seokmin back against his chest, supporting his head on his shoulder, “We can always put them in vases and set them on the dining room table.”

Mingyu chuckled, that image setting in his head as well. Wonwoo would encourage him but in a good way, then taking the flowers from his chubby hands and placing them in a vase full of water, then setting it in the middle of the table so they could eat with Seokmin’s handy work in front of everyone. The kid was going to love flowers, he was sure of it, “I’d like that.”

Now aware of the proximity of his mother's scent, Seokmin cooed happily and stretched as though reaching for Mingyu, but he was still content on Wonwoo’s chest. His alpha father’s scent calming him still. 

“Looks like he likes you now,” Mingyu giggled, reaching over and rubbing along his son’s back. Seokmin reacted but still laid contently on his father, “A little bonding time with Daddy did him some good.”

“Of course, he’s always liked me, you just haven’t seen it,” Wonwoo joked almost wryly, a little hurt still in his voice, “Why did you wake up?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Mingyu offered, cuddling into the shorter’s chest, kissing along Wonwoo’s ear and looking down at their son, “I missed my boys too much.” 

“Don’t worry, we missed you, too,” Wonwoo affirmed, shifting Seokmin so he could see both his parents at the same time. Seokmin cuddled into Wonwoo’s chest and his little hand grabbed onto his shirt with small fingers, still too weak to really hold on. 

“I wasn’t worried,” Mingyu assured, “I know you both love me.”

“Of course we do, you’re the best thing we have,” Wonwoo smiled, laughing when Seokmin cooed as well, “Little man thinks so, too.”

“Good,” Mingyu mused, cooing at his pup as well, feeling along the curve of his chubby cheek. He shivered as a gust of wind blew by, pulling his jacket tighter to his body. 

Wonwoo noticed his shivers and smirked, “Let’s go inside and warm up. We have the rest of spring to be out here,” he started to lead his family back in the house with one hand on the small of Mingyu’s back. 

He wasn’t worried anymore. He had his family by his side and all the love in the world. He realized that there was nothing to worry about at all. Everything was perfect and just for him. He was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s that! I hope you all enjoyed this and leave a comment about what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> My brain is fried I can't even think. Finals are killing me


End file.
